Lost Light
by Nate Hunter
Summary: My Lost Light series, edited down to an R rating. Hikari wakes up one morning to find she is no longer in charge of her own life, she is now a slave. And to throw salt in the wound, she finds that she was bought by Holy Angemon. She must now learn to live


**Lost Light: Chapter 1  
A New Beginning  
Rating: Lime, PG-13 (I think)**

Hikari woke up in darkness. This was, she decided, very unusual. Not so much that it was dark, she often woke up at night. But that it was so extremely dark, as if she were sealed in a very light-proof place.

She rolled over, and came to another conclusion. She was wearing less than she had been when she went to bed. Considerably less, she decided, with a shiver. Something was very out of place, and she didn't know what. She decided to figure out as much about her stituation as possible. She started by feeling her body.

She decided that she was only wearing one tightly tied cloth around her ankles, and another around her eyes. Checking again, she noticed the necklace, and the bracelet on her left wrist. She carefully traced the shape with her fingers, and wondered at it. It was a circle with a crescent moon shape cut out of it. The one on her necklace was familiar enough. It was a circle, with enough cut out to clearly be the Crest of Light. Her Crest.

She heard a door opening, and turned until she was roughly facing it. "Who are you," she asked, pleading of her captors. "What do you want from me?"

"My name is Shimoko," said a female voice, nearing Hikari. "I've been assigned as your sempai. They want me to take you around, and show you a bit of what we do here." Hikari felt the cloth around her ankles loosening. "I've also brought a uniform tailored to your measurements. I'll help you put it on before I remove the blindfold."

Hikari shuddered. A strange girl, sounding to be about her age, was supposed to be her sempai? She was supposed to be teaching her about, whatever her real captors wanted. And Shimoko? It didn't even sound like a real name. Just something given to her. She assumed there was a reason Shimoko didn't know her name. She let the other girl dress her, in a ridiculously tight outfit, and then felt her feeling her body.

"Your body is very well made," Shimoko said, sighing. "You should be glad. Come, I'll lead you to the... oh, that's right." Hikari was certain Shimoko dragged her hand across her breast intentionally as she moved up towards the blindfold. Hikari shuddered as the first light since she'd awoken reached her eyes. Not that the room was much to look at anyhow. Painted a flat gray, and with no furnishings, Hikari was surprised at how dull it was.

"Now I'll lead you to the dining hall," Shimoko said, stepping in front of her. Hikari looked over the girl, and saw that she was, indeed, only slightly older than herself. Shimoko had pale blue hair, probably dyed, and green eyes. She was also lightly tanned, and dressed in a different outfit than Hikari. "This is the outfit you wear once your training is started," she explained, opening the door. "You'll be in this room until after your physical. Then you'll be assigned to share a room with someone, who will be your other main sempai. Until then, you wear that uniform."

Hikari hurriedly followed Shimoko, and noticed that the other girl was rather poorly endowed. Hikari understood what she'd meant earlier, somewhat. But Hikari didn't like thinking of why she was so well built. War was not something to think pleasantly about.

The dining hall, she found, was a long room with tables laid out in a seemingly random pattern. On one side of the hall was a more ordered section, which Shimoko explained was where the people comfortable with talking about their work off hours sat. She was then led to a tray line, where she got a bowl of oatmeal and a breakfast bar, in addition to a glass of juice. She didn't care to notice what kind of juice.

Shimoko took her to one of the tables and sat down. "It's fine," she said, looking up at Hikari. "Eat your breakfast, or you'll go hungry until I'm done with the tour and telling you what we do."

"What do you do," Hikari said, looking around. There weren't a lot of people in the room, but Shimoko shook her head.

"We don't talk about that in this part of the dining hall," she said. "Now sit down and eat before you attract attention."

Hikari ate in silence. She just wanted to know what it was she was here for. And who had sent her, or brought her. But those answers would have to wait, she decided, looking at the juice. "What is this?"

"A mix of juices designed for optimum use of Vitamin C, A, and protein," Shimoko explained, looking at it. "It tastes sort of like... a milkshake, I guess. Strawberry milkshake."

Hikari tried it, and only swallowed for the fact that she needed something to drink. She did finish it, but she thought it tasted horrible. "Rotting strawberries, right?"

"If you don't like it, don't take it," Shimoko said, grinning. "I can give you a better comparison of the taste once we're out of here. Come on."

An hour later, Hikari had been through the infirmary, and was in a classroom on some level of the facility. "This is your first lesson," Shimoko said, pulling out a tag. "This tag will hold your identity. It will be attached to the bracelet. Fill it out now, except the name." Shimoko sighed. "They'll give you your name when you get your room."

"But I already have a name," Hikari said, filling the tag out. "My name is Yagami Hikari!"

"That's your old name," Shimoko said, her voice level. "You would be wise to start forgetting it now, because anyone who does use it is making a mistake."

"I don't need a new name," Hikari said, finishing the tag. "I like my name the way it is, and don't plan to be changing it."

Shimoko placed the tag in a small opening on the bracelet, right under the plate with the crescent moon shape cut out. "You won't be changing it. Your master will. You will meet your master tonight, before you take your physicals. He will start considering your new name then."

Hikari just sighed. Fighting it wouldn't get her anywhere with this girl. "What was your name, before," she asked. As the door opened, she looked around.

"Good morning, Genji-sensei," Shimoko said, looking at a well built man. He looked to be in his early thirties, with brown hair and black eyes. He wore a less revealing uniform than the two girls, and there was no sign of him wearing a bracelet. "I've been assigned as this girl's sempai. She, well, she has a lot to learn."

"I have a name," Hikari said, looking up at him. "I bet you do too."

"Yes," Genji said, loking down at her. "My name is Genji. That is all that matters to you. And obviously, you are my student. Right, Shimoko?"

"Not until she gets her proper room," Shimoko said, looking around. "I just want to explain what we do here."

"Explaining only makes it harder," Genji said, sitting at the table. "I'll try to explain it to her. You go and relax for a while. Come back in a half hour."

Shimoko modded and left, leaving Hikari alone with the strange man. "First off, until you get a proper room, you are simply the new girl," he said, looking at her. "You are not Yagami Hikari anymore. She died when you were sold to your Master."

"No, I didn't," Hikari said.

"Legally, Yagami Hikari is listed as a runaway," he continued. "You, once you receive your new name, will be like any other slave in this country. Your name before being sold doesn't have any impact on who you are now. Any skills you had before might have some impact, however."

For a moment, he looked over her appraisingly, then he pulled a whip out of his table. "I can't use this to inflict damage until you're my student," he said, flicking it at her. He snapped it just short of her nose. "Otherwise my Master would be very mad at me. Just because I am ranked above you doesn't change my being a slave. Right now, everyone here is above you. Once you have a name, you will be above the unnamed ones."

Hikari was very silent, listening to what he said. "I've been told who you were. Once you get your name, my first job is to teach you who you are, and to forget who you were." He looked at her. "My second job will be to see what you can handle as a beginning slave, to see what lessons you'll need, and how I have to pace them."

Hikari shuddered, thinking about who she had been. She would find a way back into the world. She would make her way back to her friends, they would save her. Takeru, even Daisuke, they'd do whatever it took.

"First off, I'm paid to feed you the truth," he said. "And as a slave, your old life doesn't matter. People you thought were friends may be the ones who sold you. Besides which, don't even think of trying to escape. The first thing done with us is a compulsion," he explained, pulling out a necklace. Her eyes widened as she saw the design on it. "We wear this necklace as long as we are slaves," he said. "We cannot take it off of ourselves, we cannot take it off others." He held the end of the necklace out for her to see.

She turned away as she fully saw the design. Hope, she thought bitterly, wishing she were at home. "That symbol doesn't belong on a slave," she said, fighting back tears.

"It's the symbol of my Master," Genji said. "You probably have one of the unnamed ones, the one that doesn't belong to any master." He looked her over. "You'll probably end up with one like mine. I expect Tenshi is the one who bought such a spirited girl."

Hikari shook her head. "This is just a bad dream," she said, looking up at him. "When I wake up, I'll be in my bed, and Taichi will be there to comfort me. I'll wake up any minute now."

"No you won't," Genji said. "Now, you have two choices. Either calm down and listen to what we do here, or cry until Shimoko comes back. I think you wanna know what we do here."

"Yes," she said, wiping her face. "You make people slaves. Isn't that enough?"

"Yes and no," Genji said. "Damn, Lio could explain better than me. We train you for sex. Blunt and to the point, I guess it's the best way to say it. We'll be running a lot of physicals on you. During them, there will be tests to measure your sexual endurance and stamina. And if you're a virgin, you'll lose your hymen to the tests. No one is expected to be a virgin here, and if you are, it only makes you worse."

"I'm not a virgin," she said, looking away. "I had sex with my boyfriend, on my birthday."

"Well, there's one benefit you have," Genji said. "But the file says you're less than a month past 16. You can't possibly be very experienced. And my main job, after drilling your old life out of you, will be to prepare you for the varieties you might encounter. Master Tenshi is very particular about how his slaves are treated, and that they be able to do anything asked of them."

"I'm not a slave," Hikari said, looking away. "This is a mistake. It's a bad dream, one meant for someone else."

Several hours later, she was in a medical room, stripped of all her clothes, and looking at Shimoko.

"Try to relax at least," the other girl said, shaking her head. "And do try to get past the little things. Tenshi is less likely to punish you, if you seem calmer."

"I don't want to be a slave," she said, closing her eyes. There was nothing they could make her do, right? And if they did something to her, she could... who could she call?

The sound of a door sliding open brought her to her senses, and her eyes widened. "Holy Angemon," she thought, her eyes wide. "Takeru must have sent him for me, I'm saved!"

"The spark of a warrior lives within you, Hikari," he said, sending Shimoko out of the room. "And I want to keep that spark as bright as it was, when you gave yourself to Vandemon, to save your brother."

"Holy Angemon, but, why are you..." She was very confused at this behaviour.

"I am Tenshi," he said, picking her up. "I was told that you were going to be available, and arranged to meet with the ones selling you. They agreed to deliver you to me, and I collected you last night. Welcome to the real world, where you do what you must. This gives me freedom from Takeru, so I don't have to hang around him all the time. And it gives me a chance to get to know a lot of young humans, too."

"You're supposed to be here to save me," she shouted, forcing all of her anger into it. "You can't be a slave master! You're a holy Digimon! You're supposed to be good!"

"Who says I'm not doing 'good'?" He walked right in front of her, and looked down on her face. "Your roommate was sold for just enough to get his family out of debt, and I've promised that he can be purchased back as soon as they can afford it. Shimoko needed guidance, in the absence of her parents. She was willing to come for what it would cost her brother to get a home. She has no illusions about whether or not she'll ever go home, either."

"But what about me," she asked, crying fiercely now. "What good is it for me?"

"For you? The good I did you was saving you from the other masters," he said, his voice firm. "Some of them would have had no tolerance for your refusal to accept today, some would have ordered you punished for speaking about your previous life. Every slave I own has gained something from having me as their Master that no other Master could have offered, whether it was a human or Digimon. Ask any slave wearing my symbol, and you'll see that they're happy, or at peace, here."

"What about the other ones?"

"I have other matters to attend to," he said, grabbing her wrist. "So let's make this quick. You need a name? So let's see..." he pulled out a pen and leaned towards her tag. "A-n-jye-ra," he said, writing the name out. "You are now Angela, until I decide otherwise." He sighed. "Your room has been assigned, Shimoko will take you there after the medicals. However, if you truly doubt that you gain anything by belonging to me..."

Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth. "No, I... I do..."

"I will be picking you and your room mate up this evening," he said, leaning close to her. "Your first lesson is obedience. I hope you learn it well, Angela." As he left, she wished for a moment that it still was just a nightmare.

Then Shimoko came back in, with nothing on.

"I'm due for my next medical," she said, simply. Two examining tables rose out of the floor, and she positioned herself facing up at the ceiling on one. "Just do what I do," she said, smiling towards the new girl. "So, what's your name?"

Hikari blinked, trying to focus. Hadn't she already answered this? She was about to say so when a large shadow appeared in the doorway to the room, taller than either of the girls.

"Get on the table," it said, the voice gruff and firm, but decidedly feminine. "Or I'll have to force you. I don't think you really want that."

Hikari got onto the table, and lay down on her back, wearing only her ID bracelet. As the door closed, the light in the room illuminated the figure -- a Leomon, though she was quite obviously a female, wearing a medical uniform. She was also holding what looked like a clipboard, with a pen attached to the side.

"Hmm, new girl," she said, walking over to the table Hikari was on. "You got your name yet?" She glanced to the ID bracelet and took the pen, then wrote the name on her clipboard. "All right, Angela," she said, looking the girl over.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, first I need to make sure your measurements are accurate," she said, taking some kind of remote from one of the pockets on her jacket. "Don't struggle or I'll have to shock you. I'm sure you won't find that pleasant, so just relax."

Hikari didn't see why not, until she heard four clangs, and then the whirring of motors. She looked down, and saw that her ankles and wrists were now fastened to the table, preventing her from getting off.

"Your pulse rate is spiking," the Leomon said, putting one hand on Hikari's forehead. "I said relax. And this energy reading, this is simply amazing. You're emitting Digital World radiation along with your own fear pheromones. How could that be possible?"

Hikari was trying very hard not to panic even more. She was probably going to be raped here, and they'd keep... "No," she muttered, closing her eyes. "Calm. Try to stay calm, Hikari."

"Angela, this will be a bit cold," the doctor said, taking a metal tube. "But we need to get a wide variety of samples, and the fastest way to do it is from your sexual organs. Try thinking soothing thoughts, though."

Hikari nodded, and looked down. It was a silver rod from her vantage point, that looked like the dildos Miyako had tried getting her to use. As it touched her sensitive folds, her body tensed up, and a shiver went through her.

The doctor's hand pressed down on her belly now, while the other hand slid the dildo into her. "You're lucky you aren't a virgin," she said as the dildo reached most of it's length into the girl. "They're the hard ones to get these samples from. It will be a moment while it gets the samples. Now I have a few questions, all right?"

"Sh- Sure," she said, the cold metal still making her shiver.

"You need to answer honestly," the doctor said. "My name is Lio, although you can call me Doc if you prefer. Now, we can skip the first question, and so... How many times have you had sex?"

"Twice," Hikari said, blushing. "With my boyfriend."

"I don't need details, yet," Lio said, jotting the answer onto the clipboard. "Do you have any illnesses or birth conditions that might be of a negativ impact in this line of work?"

"I don't think so," Hikari said. "Unless chronic nightmares count."

"We can have those treated," Lio said, adding that answer as well. "Have you ever given or received oral and/or anal sex?"

"No," she said, blushing even more furiously. "Why?"

"What sexual fantasies, if any, do you have? We can detail them tomorrow."

"Fantasies?" Hikari blinked. "Well, I've always wondered how it would feel to be with my brother," she said, blushing. "And, um, I always seem to get horny when the world is in danger. And..." Her scarlet blush became crimson as she whispered the last part.

"Come again?"

"Girls... sometimes turn me on," she said, reluctantly.

"Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of," Lio said. "All right, now just relax. We're going to scan you for everything, and put you on a treatment plan for any physical diseases you have. I'll be updating Shimoko's profile in the meantime. Call out if you're in any pain."

She nodded, and a sheath began rising out of the table, like something out of Star Trek. After it had covered most of her body, more rounded pieces came out, covering her feet completely on one end, and leaving several centimeters above the table on the other. She closed her eyes, and wondered if this was what a tanning booth felt like.

"She's a bit strong willed," Shimoko said, as the metal probe slid into her. "That feels so good, Lio... Oh, and she told me her name was Hikari, if that means anything to you."

"The name rings a bell, but I don't know... from where." Lio then started running her hands along Shimoko's body. "Time for the sensitivity tests. Close your eyes."

Shimoko did, and relaxed on the table. "Ready."

Lio first stroked the girl's face with her left hand, and made a checkmark. She next touched, as gently as possible, Shimoko's nipples, one at a time. She added a little pressure each time, until Shimoko sighed. "You're a bit less sensitive than last time in the breasts," she said. "Have there been any changes in your diet or treatments?"

"Tenshi ordered me off the herbals," she said. "That's all I can think of."

"Hmm, they must have been increasing your hormonal output," Lio said, tracing a heart shape around Shimoko's navel. "Tell me the shape."

"Umm... a western 'M'?"

"You never did pass this one," Lio said, making a cross-mark on it. "I'm going to consult Tenshi about hormone treatments for you, I think." She moved her paw down to the girl's clit, and took out the probe. "Do you think Angela would be opposed, if it weren't for her warrior's spirit?"

"I can't say," Shimoko said. "I've seen her somewhere before, I know... before I was brought here."

"Interesting," Lio said, taking out a piece of ice. She slid it around the area of Shimoko's clit, and shook her head. "Shimoko, do you even feel this?"

"Feel what?"

"Open your eyes," Lio said, holding the ice in place. She glanced back, and saw that the girl had done so. "Do you feel the pressure here?"

"Yes."

"How about the cold?"

"No," she replied.

"Let me try putting it in," Lio said, putting the clipboard down. She opened Shimoko's clit and slid the ice in.

"Brr," Shimoko said, shuddering at the chill. "Colder than the probe, and only half as hard."

"I think we need to do a medical scan," Lio said, concern in her voice. "You couldn't feel the cold on your skin. That's not natural, even for a Digimon."

"What else do we have to do?"

"Nothing that can't wait. And I'm going to insist on hormone treatment, unless and until Tenshi says otherwise." She gestured towards the girl's nether regions, and raised one eyebrow.

"Can you leave it, please?"

"All right," Lio said, picking up the clipboard. A note was immediatly put on it, and then Shimoko was covered, as Angela had been only minutes earlier.

"Looks like a common tracheal infection," Lio said, as Hikari's view became clear again. "And traces of a virus... unique to the Digital World? All right, tell me how this can be. How can you be infected with a cirus that is native to the digital world. It needs Digimon cells to survive, and seems to be living in you."

"I was Chosen," Hikari said, wondering what it would matter. "I've saved both of our worlds several times over, Lio, but it came with a price. Like all of the Chosen, I'm no longer completely human. I'm sterile among humans, except the Digimon-Human hybrids tht we Chosen are, and when I panic, my body calls for help from my partner."

"Chi- Chosen?" Lio gasped, and looked over the girl. "Please, I'm sorry," she said, pulling out her necklace. "I didn't know, Tenshi never..."

"I don't think anyone is supposed to know," Hikari said, shaking her head. "Tenshi knows it full well, and he probably knows where my partner is, too."

"Who sold you?"

"I don't know," Hikari said. "I just want to get out of here."

"That is, impossible, I'm afraid," Lio said, reaching towards the girl's clit. As the girl tensed up, Lio growled. "Do you want me to leave the probe in you?"

"Sorry," Hikari said, feelign the probe leave her. "I thought... you were going to..."

"I could, and there's nothing you or Shimoko could do about it," Lio said, putting the probe into one of her pockets. "Your measurements are decent, for someone of your age, and your training uniforms will be in your room tomorrow morning. I need to do a few more tests now."

"Like what?"

"Sensitivity. And I need to test your tolerance to pain." Lio seemed very concerned, if not overly compassionate, to Hikari. "Close your eyes. Do not open them until I say you can."

Hikari swallowed, remembering what she'd seen another Leomon do. She closed her eyes. A moment later, she smiled at the feel of silky fur on her cheek. Was that what Leomon fur really felt like?

"Don't open them," Lio said, the fur leaving Hikari's cheek. "Let me know when you feel something." It was a half minute before Hikari felt it, a slight pricking sensation on each nipple. She moaned.

"I'm not done," Lio said. Hikari felt a pen on her belly, and tried to follow the shape it traced. "Tell me the shape," Lio said.

"Hiragana 'ro'," Hikari said.

"Amazing," Lio said, taking her hand from the girl. "I didn't tell you you could open them," she said.

She ran a block of ice over the girl's nether areas, watching the girl try to fight back the chills she was no doubt getting. "Hang on," she said, setting down the clipboard. As with Shimoko, she opened Angela's clit and put the ice into it.

"Let me know when you can't feel the ice," Lio said. "And you can open your eyes now."

"It's so co- cold," Hikari said, shuddering as a wave of cold seemed to pass through her body. "Do you actually... get pleasure from this?"

"Look at my necklace," Lio said, holding it in front of the girl. "This is Tenshi's symbol, and you'll be wearing it when you leave here. I have to do this, because it's what I do. But I'm as much a slave as you. I do the tests because they need to be done. Be lucky Tenshi only lets me look at his slaves, before me, all the doctors took pleasure in making the tests painful. I know, I still have to be examined by those doctors, sometimes."

"I'm sorry," Hikari said, grimacing at the feel of yet another cold wave. "But can't you take it out?"

"Not this time," Lio said. "The first test is always the worst, with me."

A half hour later, Shimoko was escorting Angela to the registry room. "This is where all your information will be put on a data chip," she said, outside of the door. "They'll have your new ID bracelet ready by tomorrow morning, which will have your name on it, and everything else in the chip. However, you will need an escort until you get the new one."

"Escort?"

"Yes, Angela," she said, nodding. "That's why I'm here. I'll take you to your room, and your room mate will be your escort until tomorrow morning." Shimoko reached for Angela's left arm. Unclasping the bracelt, she took it and slid it through a slot in the door. "Come on now, Angela."

"Why do you keeping calling me that?"

"The sooner you adapt to this name, the better," Shimoko said. "My first sempai hit me every time I didn't respond to this name."

"What was your name, before?"

"It doesn't matter," she said, smiling. "I don't even want to go back to the outside world, so it doesn't suit me to remember that life."

"Just, please tell me."

"My name? All right," Shimoko said, dropping her head. "My name was Reika."


End file.
